


Clara and the Cybermen 2

by Azie95



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Porn, Porn With Plot, Scissoring, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tribadism, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azie95/pseuds/Azie95
Summary: Clara and Lady Me have made a wrong turn in their TARDiner and ended up on Mondas! Will they be able to quell the Cybermen this time? It's a smutfic, of course they will!





	Clara and the Cybermen 2

 

It had been a few months since Clara and Ashildr had begun traveling together. Clara enjoyed the company. After all, she _was_ immortal now. Then again, so was Ashildr. Or Lady Me, as she preferred to be called now. Their adventures had been fun, and they were on one at that very moment. After a few seconds, both women felt a _thud_ as the diner TARDIS landed.

“C’mon, let’s go see where we are.” Clara said with an excited grin. Me nodded and followed the other brunette out. The two walked out to the diner portion of the TARDIS when the doors were kicked in. In marched about ten Cybermen. “Um, Clara? Where are we?” Me asked, looking at her companion, a bit concerned. They couldn’t die by natural causes, but wounds? That was a different story. _“You have entered Mondas. You are in a TARDIS. You are the Doctor and her companion.”_

Clara gasped. They remembered that? Her face turned red as she remembered when she got gangbanged by a group of them. But not this many. She was beginning to feel warm. She took off her apron and began to unbutton her dress. “Clara? Are you alright?” Ashildr asked, noticing her friends odd behavior.

The Cybermen removed their cod pieces, revealing large cocks. Me gasped at the visual. _Now_ she understood why Clara was flustered. A mischievous smirk moved across her face. “Hey, Cybermen. Ever seen two human women fuck?” Clara looked at her in shock before Lady Me kissed her passionately. “We’ll give ya a show first.” The younger of the two brunettes said. She continued unbuttoning Clara’s dress, smiling as she saw skin.

Clara blushed as she realized she’d forgone her bra. She just hated the damned thing, and it wasn’t like anyone was going to care. Soon, her tits were out and she looked Ashildr. Her blush faded and the shock on her face was replaced by lust.  She shimmied her top off and played with her nipples. “Mmm…you like these tits?” She purred, looking at the other woman. Lady Me nodded. She leaned forward and took a nipple in her mouth.

The Impossible Girl let out a moan and held the back of Me’s head. “Good girl~” She whispered. Her free hand began to look for the zipper to the other’s dress. Upon finding it, she grinned and pulled it down. “Let’s get out of these stuffy clothes.” Clara whispered before undoing her skirt and letting it fall to the floor. “It seems these boys have some patience.” Me joked as she let her dress fall to the floor. She immediately reached back and unhooked her bra, freeing her own breasts.

Clara laughed. “I think they’re fascinated by us.” She said before returning the favor and sucking on Me’s tit. Me let out a moan of pleasure at her new lover. Sure, both had some fun with some historical figures, but neither had gone after each other. The more experienced brunette kissed her way down Me’s body before pulling down her panties.

“Nice little bush.” Clara remarked, brushing her fingers over the triangle of hair Me had shaved into herself. Me smirked and pushed the Impossible Girl’s face into her pussy. It took Clara no time at all to begin lapping at the other’s folds. “Oooh fuck…” She began to grind her hips against Clara’s face. Clara moaned, sending vibrations against her clit.

Me shoved Clara down and moved so she was facing the other’s pussy. She plunged face first into it, and the two were sixty-nining. Both lapped at their cunts, enjoying the taste. Clara pulled her head back after a minute. “God, I wanna feel your pussy rubbing against mine.” Me smirked at her fellow immortal and changed positions. Soon, their legs were tangled together as they moved closer, making their clits touch.

Both women were moaning as they ground their hips together. The sound of skin on skin rang throughout the diner as the Cybermen watched with intrigue. Clara pulled Me in for a passionate kiss, tangling her tongue with the other’s. She was glad her body still functioned the same, even though she was technically in suspended animation.

Me noticed the Cybermen’s cocks harden with a grin. “How about I take five and you take five?” She asked, pulling away from the other woman. Clara got up and grabbed something before using it on the Cybermen. “What did you do?” Me queried. “Well, I told you I’m an awesome hacker, right? Well, I hacked these Cybermen to be our toys. Watch.”

“Alright, half of you come to me. The other half, go to the other one.” Clara commanded. The Cybermen did as she asked and the brunette grinned. “Oh, my bossiness _loves_ this.” She laughed. Me giggled as well. “One of you lay down.” The former Viking commanded. One of the Cybermen did just that. Me mounted him and dropped down onto his cock. “Oh fuck.”

Clara did the same thing before beckoning over the rest of her Cybermen. One got behind her and slid his cock into her ass while two others placed their cocks in her hands. She looked at the last one with a grin before taking him into her mouth. She began to rock her petite body, her tits swaying as she moved. She always enjoyed a good gangbang.

Meanwhile, Me was doing the inverse. She was facing the opposite direction of Clara and was giving head to two of the Cybermen while jerking off one. She was rocking against both cocks in her ass and cunt. Her fit form writhed with lustful pleasure as she felt the ribbed cocks move in and out of her.

Back with Clara, she pulled her head back. “Fucking hell, these cocks are so good…” She muttered. She turned and looked at Me. “You enjoying this, you little slut?” She purred. Me could only muster a moan in response as she gagged on the cocks in her mouth. “Good. We’re just a couple of sluts, aren’t we? Oh fuck, I love the sound of that. But I love something else more.”

After saying that, she redirected a Cyberman to slide into her already filled pussy. He did as she asked and Clara moaned. “Fuck yes!” She felt the cocks grind against each other inside her cunt. “Fuck my fucking cunt. God, I love this!” She cried out. “I’m such a cyber-slut for Cybermen cock!

Me, following Clara’s example, decided she wanted another cock in her ass. She grunted as she felt it enter her. She looked over at Clara before pulling her in for another kiss. “Oh my Gods, Clara. It’s so fucking good.” She whispered. She pushed her tits against one of the cocks and began to titfuck herself.

“You’re lucky you can do that.” The Impossible Girl joked, referring to her smaller boobs. She continued rocking her body, sweat dripping down it as she felt herself get closer and closer. “Fuckfuckfuckfuck _fuck!_ ” She exclaimed as she orgasmed hard. “Fuck yes. Do it again. Making me fucking cum more.” She said, continuing to ride the Cybermen. “Don’t stop fucking my fucking holes until I say so!”

Me, not wanting to be outdone, demanded the same. Her favorite part of her immortality was the sexual experience, and this was one of the best so far. She moaned loudly as she felt herself clench down on the cocks inside her as she came.

Several hours passed as Clara and Me did every positon imaginable with their new Cybermen sex toys. Finally, the two decided to let them cum. They sat down as they were surrounded by all ten Cybermen. Clara looked at her friend and newfound fuckbuddy as they were covered in cyber-cum. Both made sure to get some in their mouths before kissing again, snowballing it. Eventually, Clara swallowed it all.  “We’re keeping them, right?” Me asked. “Course we are. They’ll be a lot of fun at parties.” Clara giggled.


End file.
